User talk:Terler
Hi, Everyone, Your Welcomed Here Now. Please Send Me Messages. Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Terler! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 11:49, February 26, 2011 yes i want you to be my friend Yay! Thats ok! But Tracopaper is bullying me. Abu bakir. sad im not your friend enrmore becuse im an bully to a younger kid RE:Signatures You can set up your signature in your preferences. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 17:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Meet Hey Terler! I'd be glad to meet you on CP! The 20th is... Friday, right? I can only do it in a small time frame, so would 2:40 Penguin Time in the Town work? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 13:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 18:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Well, one thing you need to correct before becoming an Admin (sorry, I'm picky) is not using too many capital letters. Let's start with the basics. Capital letters are used for the first letter of a sentence. Ex: M'''y cat has a hearing problem. They are also used for '''proper nouns. Ex: My cat, J'''oe, has a hearing problem. '''Months and days are capitalized while seasons are not. Ex: On the first M'onday of '''M'ay, we are hosting the annual Flower Picking Contest because it's the beginning of s''pring. Hopefully these will help! --' ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Next Step What Dopp wanted Awesome335 to do next is to change his userpage. Look at other Admin pages to see what they did to update their userpage. I had to do the same thing. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin I can redesign your page for you if you want. I'll make it kind of like mine, but maybe a little different. Reply with: *What is your favorite color (I can theme the page off of this)? *What categories or pages would you like on your page (Ex: About Me, Friends, Polls, etc.)? *What do you want the little tag at the bottom right to look like (like what color, picture, and words you want it)? :) Have fun! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Next Step Okay... I have designed the page for you. Tell me if you want it any different. All YOU have to do is click the links in the blue section at the top of the page and fill in the information! Also, make sure you change your picture and have a good signature. To do that, mouse over the bar at the top right and click on Preferences. There, you can change your picture and signature. Not sure how to make a signature? Just edit this, copy and paste this signature, put it into the Signature section on the Preferences page, and then voila! --' Terler ' ' ( Talk )' ' Go Arsenal! ' -ShrimpPin Facebook? Hey Terler! I just saw that you posted about being on Facebook and I wanted to give you a warning: Facebook deletes 20,000 underage accounts everyday. If you are caught underage on Facebook, you can actually get punished and in serious trouble (with other users too). Just a warning. You need to be 13 to have a Facebook unless you have permission from Facebook themselves. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ShrimpPin Of course I want to be your friend! I like to have friends! --Awesome335 11:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ~ Friendy friendy friend! Wait, why is the title of your message ShrimpPin? :P --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ^.^ The Plush 19:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You're Invited! Thanks! Hey, Terler! Thanks for saying I'm cool! You're pretty awesome yourself! How would YOU like to be the Featured User from June 20- 26? That means you get special recognition on the Recent Activity page! Scroll down a little and look to the right. That's where the Featured User is! This is the schedule: The Plush- June 6-12 John Fitzgerald Kennedy- June 13-19 --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 15:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :( Terler, I really want you to be an Administrator but I have to limit my rights. You are a GREAT editor and if we ever have more spots on the Administration team, I would love to add you! Don't be mad at me! I've tried my best! And even if I can't make you an Admin, we can still be friends. How does that sound? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 01:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Secret Page Thanks for making me feel so much better. Okay, here's how to make a secret page. 1. Click "Add a Page" and name it something like User:Terler/9876 or something with numbers like that. 2. Then you can write on it! 3. If you want, you can make a special award template for anyone who finds your page. Ask me if you need help. ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Secret Page As long as you make a page that says User:Terler/(PAGE NAME HERE) it's OK. For example, your secret page could be User:Terler/SecretPage P.S: ShrimpPin, it doesn't really have to be numbers ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 14:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Tip Hi Terler. A helpful tip- when uploading images of rooms, just leave the whole room in the picture. THanks! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 12:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) here is an example. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 12:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandals?? The administration has had to block many users due to vandalism issues. Though the wiki isn't in HORRIBLE shape, I can't exactly say that it's in EXCELLENT shape. Have a good day, --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 12:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Replace me?! No, there's no "replacing admins" here. We got rid of the list of administrators to make room for the new ones, for bearly any of them are active (Well, I didn't clear the list) however they are still on the administrators list. If you want to be an administrator, you can earn it, but nobody is replacing anybody. Just because I'm going on vacation doesn't mean you can replace me. ShirmpPin's been gone since the 9th, and nobody is going to replace him. So, as my final answer, no. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 15:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait! Terler! Wait! The Three Little Islands can't be renamed. They aren't confirmed yet! Sorry, but we can't just go around guessing at things we don't know. This will get people confused. And sorry, Admin requests are closed as Bman said. You can't replace him; he's just going on a short vacation. Thanks for contacting me, though. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 21:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Good job! Everyone agrees that you deserve rollback status! Great job on being an awesome user! :D [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Good job! Everyone agrees that you deserve rollback status! Great job on being an awesome user! :D [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Crest If you mean to use the crest as your personal avatar, then of course! Go ahead and show some team spirit! :D [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) USA! I live in the USA. I don't want to add too many templates, or my page will look cluttered. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 13:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on getting the rollback status! ^.^ The Plush 21:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin I will ask the other admins, for I approve. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 22:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin